peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy and Chloe Have a Race
Once, Percy Toucan raced Chloe Pig. He won, of course, because he loved winning. However, Chloe declared that another race should be held. 'You're on,' replied Percy. 'I bet I'm the fastest pig on the island,' Chloe boasted. Percy was cross. 'But, Chloe,' he protested, 'I'm faster than you!' 'I can handle your speed,' Chloe said. 'Oh yeah?' argued Percy. 'Yes, yes, of course, Percy. Just you wait and see. This time, I will win,' said Chloe with determination. 'No, no. I'm winning this race,' Chloe answered. 'You can't even win with some gophers that bother you,' Chloe teased. He chuckled. 'Of course.' 'YOU ARE NOT WINNING THIS RACE, YOU HEAR ME, CHLOE?!?!' Percy yelled. 'Now, Percy,' said Peppa. 'Be nice. Chloe knows he can do it, but we'll see who wins.' 'Peppa. I can do it,' replied Percy. 'That would depend,' Peppa said, 'if you win or not.' Percy turned to Chloe. 'Okay. I'll collect some gophers,' he reported. 'I'll meet you shortly.' 'Okay,' replied Chloe. ... Percy found some gophers at Gloomy Pines. Simon was busy playing video games. 'Hello, Percy,' he called happily. 'Take the gophers, please. You need them.' 'Thank you, Simon,' replied Percy. Simon put the gophers in a hamster cage. Peppa opened the hamster cage and all of the gophers coupled Percy to his head. Percy left off to find Chloe. Later, he found her at the starting line. A line had been drawn over the path. The signalman addressed them. 'Gentlemen,' he began. 'On your mark...get set...GO! Percy and Chloe started off. Chloe ran ahead of Percy. Percy began to use his wings and fly. This made him catch up to Chloe. 'Now we're sure to win,' said Peppa. Percy agreed. He steamed on quickly. The gophers were getting annoyed. 'What are you doing, Percy?' yelled a gopher. 'We're getting dizzy!' Percy didn't hear. 'Hold back, hold back hold back,' said a gopher. Still, Percy paid no attention. Suddenly, Percy ran out of breath, and stopped immediately. Poor Percy had no idea how to beat Chloe and win the race. Meanwhile, Chloe was busy running as fast as she can. 'I hope no obstacles stop me,' she wished. Too late, Chloe realized that she was running straight into a tree! She crashed into the tree. She got stuck in the branches. 'HELP!!!' called Chloe. Soon, Chloe was rescued. She was unstuck in no time. So, neither Percy nor Chloe had won the race. They had to take a break. Percy had to fill up with more water. He got it from The Local Shops. 'Now, Percy,' Chloe said, 'I can't believe we got into accidents!' 'Oh, yeah,' Percy realized. 'Let's continue.' Chloe ran fast. Percy raced off. After a while, Percy won! 'You won AGAIN, Percy!' commented Peppa. 'So, you can get back to your house and have lunch.' 'Oh, yeah. I forgot. Where is my house, Peppa?' Percy asked. 'I lost them.' 'That's right,' Peppa responded. Percy collected the gophers. Then he went back to Glommy Pines at his house. Then Percy Toucan had some pizza! THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes